Fragile Snow
by MiyAsuka
Summary: Series of lemons with Ryou. ON HIATUS
1. Make your request!

Fragile Snow

A series of lemon fics starring Bakura Ryou.

Hello, I've decided to make a "you request – I write" series. Just send a review, a PM (on FFNet) or contact me via MSN telling me what pairing and/or kinks you would like to read. There are some rules though.

Ryou has to be in the pairing (or threesome, or foursome or... you get it) you choose.

I will only write yaoi.

I might refuse writing some very hardcore themes.

Wait for your request to be completed before making another.

You can also request non-lemon fics, I'm flexible. Also, I will make Ryou uke by default, so if you want him to be seme, be sure to mention it. Rules might change in the future so be sure to check this page before requesting.


	2. It was wrong wasn't it?

Here's the first fic of this series. It seems my first entry got deleted on AFFNet. Luckily, I noted the requests down. This first fic was requested by ImmuneSys. I hope it fits what you wanted.

_**It was wrong... wasn't it?**_

_(Bakura x Ryou and mentions of Ryou x Anzu)_

Ryou stood in front of the door, his hand grasping the handle. Maybe he should knock but he had the feeling Bakura had his earphones on and wouldn't hear him anyway. Still, Ryou hesitated.

It wasn't wrong for two roommates to have a friendly chat in the late evening. Right? So Ryou had nothing to be ashamed about. But...

His attraction for Bakura made it all wrong. Because Ryou already had a girlfriend. Of course, he wasn't doing anything bad. He and Bakura would just talk, though there were some gestures, but that was mainly because Bakura was very tactile, always playfully stroking Ryou's cheeks and hair. He probably didn't mean anything serious by that but... Ryou felt himself longing for more touches.

He felt more comfortable around Bakura than when he was with Anzu. But it had nothing to do with love, or sexual attraction, or anything. At least, Ryou preferred to think so.

He slowly cracked the door open and peered inside. Bakura, who hadn't been listening to music after all, smirked upon seeing him.

"Eh. Seems a curious little mouse mustered up enough courage to enter my territory." Bakura chuckled and mentioned Ryou to come closer.

Ryou obeyed, sitting on the bed next to Bakura and smiled warmly to him.

"So, why the tardy visit?" Bakura inquired, throwing an arm around Ryou's shoulder. The younger one felt his heart beat faster.

"Nothing. Just wanted to chat."

"Why don't you call your girlfriend then? Or better, spend the night with her?"

Ryou bit the inside of his cheek and blushed. "You're so fed up with me that you don't want to talk?" he asked, only half-faking a pout of disappointment. He hoped Bakura would let the subject of his 'nightly activities' drop.

No such chance. "You're a guy. Normal guys would rather fuck than chat."

True. _I'd rather fuck you, yes._ No wait. Wrong! Very wrong!

"I'm just... not really interested in... sex..." Ryou bit his lips.

"Not interested?" Bakura eyebrows raised skeptically. "Ryou, we've been living in the same apartment for two years, the walls are thin and I do know you masturbate regularly."

Ryou nudged him in the chest. "Idiot." He blushed some more and shook his head. "I'm just not comfortable talking about that."

Mostly because he didn't want to admit he had never done anything with Anzu. She was attractive, yes, but somehow, he didn't feel confident. He knew it was somehow bound to happen and that prospect scared him. Ryou wasn't sure he could do it with a woman. Of course, he couldn't tell Anzu that. She would be devastated. Ryou knew she loved him very much. And he liked her a lot too.

Just not as much as Bakura.

Ryou stole a glance at the other man. Bakura had his eyes closed and was humming a song. Ryou smiled. Everything seemed so simple when he was with Bakura. There wasn't any of the awkwardness he felt when around Anzu. Even though Bakura enjoyed teasing the hell out of him all the time.

Bakura opened his eyes, catching Ryou's gaze. He smirked and ruffled the younger one's hair who gave a small groan of disapproval, not really because of his hair being messed up – it was soon bed time after all, so it didn't matter – but mostly because of Bakura's behavior. Bakura was always acting in a brotherly sort of way with him. Ryou enjoyed it, of course but lately, he had started to feel frustrated. Because he wanted something else. Something he shouldn't even consider since he already was in a relationship.

"Bakura..." Ryou said, with a hint of confusion in his voice. Bakura's face turned serious.

"What's wrong?"

Eyes cast down, Ryou shivered. "I don't know. I don't know anymore..."

Bakura's hand began stroking his hair gently. Ryou felt he should leave. He was dangerously close to crossing the red line, where he wouldn't be able to stop himself from...

Kissing Bakura. But he already was. Eyes closed, he pressed his lips against Bakura's mouth. It felt just like a kiss should. Burning yet causing his body to shiver.

Bakura's lips moved against Ryou's. "What are doing ?" he whispered.

The younger one moved back and lowered his head in guilt, not daring to open his eyes. Much to his surprise, Bakura kissed him back, prying Ryou's lips open, his tongue sliding easily inside. It was wrong. Ryou knew he shouldn't be doing this. He was...

No, he wasn't really cheating. That was just a kiss. A mere kiss, to check if kissing another man would feel good. And it did.

_Oh my God._

Bakura lowered their bodies into a lying position. Ryou felt slightly alarmed. This was going too far.

"W-Wait," he gasped. Bakura frowned, definitely not liking this interruption.

"What?"

"I-I can't do this," Ryou said. "I have a girlfriend..."

"You're the one who kissed me!" Bakura growled, frustrated.

"I know but..." Ryou didn't know what to say. It was obvious he was attracted to Bakura, he couldn't keep lying to himself any longer. And yet, he didn't want to hurt Anzu.

"Your girlfriend, huh?" Bakura figured. He moved off Ryou and lied beside him on his back, sighing.

Ryou felt his heart tightening in his chest. "Sorry..."

Bakura snorted. "Tell that to your bitch."

"Don't call her that!" Ryou cried out, upset that Bakura would say something this mean about Anzu. "She did nothing wrong." I did.

"Get out."

Ryou blinked. Most likely, he had heard wrong. "W-What?"

"You heard me. Get out," Bakura repeated coldly. Ryou grew pale. What was wrong with him? He'd never talk to Ryou like that. Sure there were times Bakura would get angry. But never had his voice sounded that deadly.

"B-Bakura..." Ryou stuttered.

Bakura turned his head to him. "What part of "get out" don't you understand?" If look could kill, Ryou would be dead. The younger one cringed, scared, but he caught something in Bakura's eyes. A glint of hurt. But why... _Oh!_

Ryou bit his lower lips. He had only been thinking about himself when kissing Bakura. He hadn't considered that Bakura could... well, have feelings for him.

"I'm sorry," Ryou said, moving closer to Bakura, a bit afraid the other might push him away. Bakura's body was tense. Ryou tentatively kissed him again. He gasped when Bakura nipped at his lip. The older one gave a low growl of warning, yet Ryou didn't let himself be intimidated by this and straddled Bakura, kissing him more forcefully. Bakura gave no more resistance, allowing Ryou's tongue to explore his mouth, groaning in satisfaction.

Ryou had never kissed anyone like that. It felt incredible. The way Bakura tasted, the sounds he made, the warmth of his mouth. It drove him mad with... lust. Ryou started to unbutton Bakura's shirt. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he couldn't deny he wanted Bakura. Badly.

Once the last button came undone, Ryou began caressing Bakura's chest, enjoying the feel of the hard muscles under his fingertips.

Bakura slipped his hands under Ryou's sweater. The younger one withdrew reluctantly from their kiss, sitting up and raising his arms so Bakura could remove the garment that was soon thrown on the floor.

Licking his lips like a predator, Bakura pinched Ryou's nipples, feeling them hardening.

"Aaah!" Ryou threw his head back. It hurt but it was arousing at the same time. Moaning, he slowly rocked his hips, rubbing his crotch against Bakura's stomach. He closed his eyes in bliss. Bakura's hands traveled along his sides, stopping at the rim of his jeans. Feeling suddenly apprehensive, Ryou grabbed Bakura's wrists. "Wait... I'm... not sure..."

Bakura groaned. "Don't tell me you're a fucking virgin..." Ryou blushed and slowly nodded his head. "You mean you never did it with your girl?" Ryou shook his head from right to left this time. Bakura smirked. "Let's rectify that..."

"Rectify what...? Ah!" Ryou gasped. Bakura had already undone Ryou's jeans' fly and was stroking his erection through his cotton boxers. "No... Bakura..."

"Don't 'no Bakura' to me. You want this just as much as I do."

Ryou couldn't deny it. He yelped as Bakura threw him off him. Ryou landed on his back and the other immediately began shedding him of his pants. Next went his socks. Ryou was left with just his underwear. Keeping his eyes closed, he listened as Bakura removed his own clothing. Soon, Ryou felt the older one's hair tickling his face. He opened his mouth slightly, allowing Bakura's to claim it as his own.

Bakura groaned in the kiss as he lied on top of the younger one. Ryou found it very nice, this kind of intimacy. It felt very comforting in a way. He trapped one of Bakura's legs between his own, rubbing himself against his thigh. Bakura snickered. "Naughty..." He pressed his thigh harder against Ryou's crotch, making the other young man squeal in delight.

"B-Bakura! So good...!"

"Look at me."

Ryou obeyed. What he saw left him breathless. There was so much animalistic lust and passion in Bakura's eyes he felt like he would be set ablaze any second.

"I'm going to be your first," Bakura said hotly. "I'm gonna fuck you. Hard."

Ryou nodded urgently, all inhibitions suddenly forgotten. "P-Please...!"

"I'm going to take your precious virgin body."

It was wrong, Ryou's mind screamed, but he wasn't paying attention. At that right moment, his only desire was to give himself entirely to the man above him.

Bakura began removing Ryou's last article of clothing, slowly slipping it off the long pale legs. Ryou shivered, finally naked. Bakura whistled at the sight of Ryou's length. "Nice." The younger one blushed. "No as his big as mine, mind you. But still very nice." A lone finger stroked the erection from the base to the tip. Ryou moaned.

"Don't tease..."

"Impatient?" Bakura asked, raising an eyebrow. Ryou nodded shyly. "Then..." Bakura stood. Ryou blinked, confused. Bakura just winked and opened a drawer of his dresser. When he sat back on the bed, he was holding a packed condom between his index and middle fingers. Ryou bit his lip. _No turning back._ Bakura opened the package and slipped the condom over his hard length.

Ryou spread his legs as wide as he could. Unable to resist, his hand moved to his cock and he began stroking himself shamelessly in front of Bakura. "Want you... please..."

Bakura was above Ryou once more, the tip of his cock prodding the younger man's entrance.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are, Ryou?" Bakura breathed out. Ryou blushed.

"Bakura..."

"You're mine." Bakura entered Ryou slowly. They both moaned loudly. Ryou tied his legs around Bakura's hips. It was a bit painful, but he could endure it. Bakura began moving. He locked his mouth with Ryou's. The younger one's right hand lost itself in Bakura's hair while the left one was still working on his erection.

They both knew it wouldn't last long. Excitement was just too big for them to hold out. Ryou moaned in Bakura's mouth as he reached orgasm, semen coating his hand and their stomachs. Bakura thrust into Ryou a few more times before he came with a strangled cry.

Ryou let out a sigh of satisfaction, deliciously spent, Bakura's strong body resting on his more vulnerable one. It was such a good feeling. Bakura's lips kissed his ear. Ryou shivered.

Bakura whispered something. "… love you..."

Ryou's breath caught in his throat. It was like he had been floating above the clouds and crashed, back into reality.

_He... loves me._

But he couldn't! Ryou had a girlfriend... he had just cheated on... _Oh, God..._ He had totally forgotten about Anzu at some point. Oh, what had he done...?

And now, he realized that Bakura had... somehow been in love with him all along. How could Ryou have been so blind to that? Bakura's gentleness, it wasn't just done because they were such close friends. Bakura wasn't like that with anybody else but him.

What was Ryou supposed to do now? Telling the truth to Anzu was probably the most reasonable thing to do. But he didn't want to hurt her. He could always lie, yet he got the feeling Bakura wouldn't be willing to share him with anyone.

Bakura kissed Ryou's neck gently before pushing himself out of him. Ryou closed his eyes, feeling guilt painfully weighing on him. Bakura moved so he was lying on his side, his head resting on Ryou's chest. The younger one nervously ran a hand through Bakura's hair.

Ryou bit his lip. The depth of Bakura's feelings scared him, because, he wasn't sure he could love him back just as much. Of course, he did like Bakura a lot but... was he really in love? Or was it just a matter of sexual preference?

_I don't know anymore._

Maybe it would be best just not to think about for the moment. Right now, he only wanted to let sleep overcome him, relieving him of his guilt for a brief amount of time.

_I'm sorry... Anzu... Bakura..._

&&&

I hope you liked this first fic. Here's the list of the requests:

Thief King x Ryou (Pharaoh Yamis Princess)

Bakura x Ryou (The Lazy Snake)

Thief King x Bakura x Ryou (Kutsu)

Thief King x Bakura x Ryou (Freai)

Marik x Bakura x Malik x Ryou (Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost)

Malik x Ryou (xox Dark Fallen Angel xox)

Bakura x Jounouchi x Ryou (Strange Liou)

Atem x Ryou (Xie)

Marik x Bakura x Malik x Ryou (Yami Kuro Ookami Hatake)

If you would like to change your request, tell me so.


	3. Some Wild Fantasy

It's been a while, I know. I've been busy but now I'm trying to update more often. This fic was very embarrassing to write. It's a bit (a lot?) PWPish. I hope you'll like it.

_**Some Wild Fantasy**_

_(Touzokuou Bakura x Ryou)_

Ryou didn't want to wake up. He didn't have school, so he had planned to sleep until at least noon, or maybe more since he hadn't gotten any kind of sleep the night before – he'd been watching old horror movies on TV. He moaned and buried his face in his pillow. He didn't even have the courage to raise his head to look at the time. It was probably too early anyway.

His comforter had slipped a bit at some point. Ryou shivered slightly and snuggled against the warm body next to him. Wait… warm… body? But… wasn't he supposed to be alone? Yelping, Ryou grabbed his pillow and throw it at this mysterious person. Then, he tried leaping from the bed but the intruder caught his wrist.

"No need to make a fuss."

"W-Who are you?" Ryou stuttered. "W-What are you doing here? P-Please, let me go!"

"You should ask one thing at a time."

Trembling, Ryou dared to look at his aggressor. His eyes immediately caught sight of a naked male chest. A very nice muscular, caramel-colored chest. Ryou felt his jaw drop.

"My eyes are here."

Ryou blinked and realized he had been staring. Blushing furiously, he took a look at the intruder's face. The man had white hair similar to Ryou's own. Two beautiful ice blue eyes were looking at him with amusement. But Ryou was mostly concerned about the scar starting from the man's eyebrow and ending at the bottom of his cheek. "W-Who are you?" Ryou asked once more.

"Do you have to ask… _yadonushi_?"

"B-B-B-B-Bakura?" Ryou pinched himself to make sure he wasn't prone to some kind of hallucination. "B-But _how_?"

"Is that really important?"

"Of course it is!" Ryou nearly screamed. "I can't just have a man in my bed without knowing how he ended up there!"

"But that's one of you fantasy, isn't that right?"

"What?" Ryou blushed.

"I've been inside of your head for years. I know you have pretty damn wild fantasies. Like having a total stranger sneak inside your room and rape you senseless."

Ryou wanted so much to deny it but that was the truth. "That's just a fantasy, though. It's not like I really want it to happen."

Bakura smirked and trapped Ryou inside his arms. The teen was struggling to get free but soon gave up when he understood Bakura wasn't going to let him go anytime soon.

"What do you want?"

"The question is, what do _you_ want?" Bakura smirked as he slid his thigh between Ryou's legs. "I can see it makes you hard."

"It's _morning_, Bakura."

"Of course," Bakura replied calmly, not believe Ryou's pathetic excuse at all though. "Well, better take advantage of it." He began rubbing his thigh against Ryou's crotch. "Good thing you sleep naked." Ryou couldn't refrain from moaning. "Listen to that. You sure are enjoying this."

"… am not…" Ryou whimpered. "Please… stop that…" He felt so embarrassed he could die. Especially because he actually liked it. Suddenly, he gasped. "W-Wait! Why did you stop?"

"You told me to."

"But…" Ryou blushed. "It's not because I told you to that I…"

Bakura snickered. "I see…"

"What?"

"You enjoy acting like you don't like it."

"That's not true!"

"Well, in that case…" Bakura let go of Ryou who pouted. "I'm not doing anything until you admit the truth."

Ryou groaned. "There's nothing to admit." But he was actually getting frustrated, though he would never tell Bakura. "What is all this anyway? I'm not buying that you got your own body, just like that."

Bakura shrugged. "That's really not important."

"Then, tell me what is."

"Well." Bakura raised his eyebrows suggestively. "We're both naked in the same bed and I know you've been wanting to get laid for quite some time."

"I-Is that happening in my head? Is that another of your tricks?"

"Does it really matter to you? I thought you had other plans in mind."

His face flushed, Ryou bit his lower lip. During the whole exchange, he had stayed hard. "I…"

Bakura kept looking at him as he put his arms behind his head, his movement making the comforter slip, revealing a well-shaped abdomen. Ryou managed not to give in the urge to touch himself.

"Like what you see?" Ryou couldn't help nodding. "You're allowed to touch, you know."

Hesitant hands came in contact with Bakura's skin. So warm. Was that really an illusion? Ryou explored this body, enjoying the feeling of the strong muscles under his fingertips. He even allowed himself to fiddle with Bakura's nipples, the other man groaning in approval. Ryou liked a lot the sounds coming out of Bakura's throat. He sounded like a dangerous predator about to pounce his prey and devour it alive. And Ryou wanted nothing more than that. But he would rather die than admit it. Or at least, that's how he felt for the moment.

Ryou didn't dare venture lower than Bakura's navel. He was afraid of doing something odd that would make Bakura laugh and make fun of him. Yet, Ryou was dying to see… _it_. He seized the corner of the duvet and pulled on it slowly. Bakura's impressive manhood came into view.

"Oh… my…." Ryou's inner desires were trying to compel him to kiss and lick this column of flesh, but his pride would not let him. He nervously licked his lips. His right hand gently took hold of Bakura's cock and began stroking it, feeling it hardening a bit more. It was the first time Ryou touched a sexual organ not his own. It felt odd but not unpleasant. Ryou felt his own member twitch and shudder with need. He wanted Bakura touching him the same way. But how could he ask that without sounding like a whore?

As if Bakura didn't already know what he was wishing for.

"I…" Ryou blushed. "Could you… please?"

"Could I… what?" Bakura replied with his usual smirk.

"… don't make me say it," Ryou begged.

"Well, there are a lot of things I could do to that sweet body of yours, so I guess you'll have to be more precise. Unless you want me to do everything I have in mind?"

Ryou lowered his head. Biting his lip, he decided to throw caution to the wind and see what would happen. Bakura was right after all, this was his fantasy.

"Please," Ryou whispered, the word barely audible. Before he knew it, he had his back pressed against the mattress by Bakura who was biting his neck so hard Ryou was sure he was bleeding. He howled in pain but made no move to get free. As shameful as it may sound, Ryou took pleasure in this. Being dominated. And Bakura's new body made this especially hot. It was as if a thief from ancient Egypt had barged into his home in order to steal his possessions and who accidently found the owner of this home naked in his bed. And Bakura was now taking advantage of this.

Yeah, the spirit was right, Ryou had quite wild fantasies. But the younger one was too into it now to really care. He needed more.

Bakura was playing with his nipples, harshly pinching them and scraping them with his nails. Ryou's body was shaking with pleasure. He had no idea pain could turn him on that much. His hands made to grab Bakura's hair in order to coerce the 'thief' into biting his chest. However, Bakura caught his wrist and before Ryou knew it, his arms were tied behind his head, leaving him totally exposed for Bakura's eyes to feast on.

This was quite a humiliating position. "No…" Ryou whimpered, yet pre-cum was oozing out of his cock. He spread his legs wide and tilted shyly his head on the side. "Please, don't…"

Bakura smirked. "So I was right. You love acting like you don't like it."

Ryou nodded slightly. His head then rolled back when Bakura took hold of his balls, squeezing them a bit too hard. It hurt. And Ryou absolutely loved it, even though he was begging Bakura to stop.

Why was Ryou acting like he hated it, you might wonder. More than fantasying about non-consensual sex, it was because he didn't want to admit he was enjoying all those things. Voicing this would make him die from the embarrassment.

Bakura's index ventured between the mounds of Ryou's ass. The small opening here quivered, as if inducing Bakura into pressing it open. Ryou was still feeling nervous though, having never been touched there before. The finger was soon gone however, and the teen let out a whine that soon turned into a moan of pain when Bakura smacked his thigh.

"No need to get impatient. You'll get what you want. Eventually." Bakura moved to straddle Ryou's chest, his cock facing the teen's mouth. "Suck it." When Ryou didn't move at first, Bakura grabbed his hair and forced his member in his month, the delicate lips opening without resistance. The older man began fucking Ryou's mouth right away, being careful however not to push his cock too far into the other's throat, and Ryou was thankful for that. He didn't really want to experience gag reflex for the moment. He moved his tongue languorously around the hot member inside his mouth, tasting Bakura's pre-cum when titillating the tip of it.

"I'm going to come inside your mouth," Bakura warned. "I want you to swallow it all."

Ryou didn't have time to prepare as his mouth got filled with semen, some of it dribbling along his chin. Ryou did his best to swallow the most of it before he starting coughing. This rewarded him a slap from Bakura. "It hurts," Ryou complained.

"You deserved it. Look at yourself. Can't even drink the things you're given correctly." The way Bakura talked to him made Ryou shiver. "And here I was thinking of rewarding you by returning the favor. Too bad."

"W-What?" Ryou blinked. "No…" Bakura was just so cruel. "Please… Bakura, I…" His cock was so hard it hurt. When he realized Bakura wouldn't listen to his complaints, Ryou decided to switch tactics and took Bakura's diminishing member back in his mouth, sucking gently on it until he felt it re-harden.

"Now, that's a good way of showing you're sorry," Bakura teased. He enjoyed Ryou's warm mouth a bit more before pulling back. "Maybe I should consider rewarding you a bit after all." Ryou nodded weakly, out of breath.

Bakura moved so he was comfortably lying between Ryou's legs. He first blew on Ryou's cock, watching in amusement as it twitched. Then, he began licking the teen's length from the bottom to the tip, back and forth, never putting the whole thing in his mouth. Ryou couldn't endure more teasing. Since his hands were tied, Ryou clasped his legs around Bakura's neck to get the other man to suck him. He was surprised when Bakura actually complied. Ryou threw his head back and let out a shriek when his cock hit the back of Bakura's throat.

"More, more!" Ryou was now too excited to care about being embarrassed. He wanted, no, _needed_ to come. "MORE!" He squeezed his thighs tighter. He was just about to release when Bakura gripped the base of his member, denying him from reaching orgasm. "_Nooooooo_," Ryou sobbed. "Bakura, please…"

"You have no idea how much I love hearing you whimper," Bakura said after one last lick on Ryou's tip. "It's way too soon for you to come yet."

"No, Bakura. I'll do whatever you want. Please?"

"Whatever I want you say?"

Ryou grew pale as he realized what he had just said. "No, that's not…" His cheeks turned red with shame.

Bakura untied Ryou's hands. "Get on all four."

The teen shook his head. "No… Don't make me do that…" But Bakura showed no mercy and grabbed Ryou's shoulder, turning him over on his belly.

"Do it." When Ryou refused to move, Bakura swatted his ass with force. "Do it," Bakura repeated. This time, Ryou hurriedly got on his hands and knees. "Good. Now, that wasn't too hard, was it?" Bakura patted Ryou's back.

"Please… don't hurt me…" Ryou begged, though it wasn't clear whether he wanted that or the opposite.

"But you know it has to hurt, right?" Bakura whispered as his hand slipped toward Ryou's buttocks. "I have to hurt you."

Ryou moaned, knowing what was coming. Soon, he was going to be fucked. That thought both scared and aroused him. He anxiously hoped Bakura would at least prepare him in some way.

"I bet you'd like some kind of lubrication, don't you?" Bakura said, reading Ryou's mind.

"… Yes," Ryou admitted, holding back a sigh of relief. Bakura smirked. He grabbed a tube of lube on the nightstand (what it had been doing here in the first place was a mystery) and threw it at the teen.

"You know what to do."

Ryou blinked. What did it mean? What was he supposed to… do…? No… "I'm not doing that, Bakura!" the teen protested. There was no way in hell he was putting his own fingers in his ass.

"Then, I guess you'd rather be fucked dry," Bakura snickered while lining his cock up with Ryou's hole.

"N-No! Wait!" Ryou shouted. "I'll do it! I'll do it!" With his left hand, he managed to get the tube open and put a huge amount of lube on his fingers. Swallowing up the last bit of pride he had remaining, Ryou slipped one finger inside himself. He was so tense it hurt a bit.

"Faster," Bakura ordered. "I'm getting sick of waiting."

Ryou complied, moving his finger faster and adding another one. He failed to stifle a moan when his digits brushed against a special spot in him. Forgetting the position he was in, he began rubbing this place vigorously. "I'm coming," he moaned. "I'm comiiiiiiing." He reached orgasm, soiling the sheets with semen.

Bakura clapped his hands. "That was a very nice show, _yadonushi_." Ryou blushed, ashamed. He hadn't meant for Bakura to see that. "I guess you're well lubed up now. Time for my cock to meet your tight asshole."

The thief met no resistance when he pushed himself inside Ryou's warm insides. The teen moaned and fought to remain on all four, which wasn't easy, especially when Bakura was leaning against his back. Ryou whimpered when Bakura started to move, pulling nearly all the way out before plunging back violently.

Feeling his cock hardening once more, Ryou switched the angle of his ass in order to make Bakura hit his prostate.

"Fuck me! Fuck me!" Ryou begged. "Deeper! Faster!" His arms gave up under his and Bakura's weight. Ryou's face collided with his pillow. He bit on the fabric to stifle a scream as the older man pinched his nipples.

Bakura's warm hand grabbed Ryou's cock and began stroking it in rhythm with his thrusts. "Together… yadonushi…" A few more frictions and Bakura came deep inside Ryou who released at the same moment.

Ryou passed out.

When he came back to his senses, he was alone. He shivered. This couldn't be true. Was that really just a fantasy? Ryou turned over, wincing as his ass hurt. But that didn't mean anything. He had probably really been fingering himself. Nothing proved a physical Bakura had really been here. Ryou sighed. Well, at least, it had been one hell of a hot fantasy.

Still, something was bugging him. He tentatively collected some of the liquid at his entrance with his finger and took a look at it. Semen. Definitely. Ryou let out a giggle of happiness. As he was licking the white liquid off his digit, he heard the sound of the shower. Feeling his cock raise with interest, Ryou got up. He had another fantasy he wanted to fulfill.

&&&

Review if you liked it _(I didn't). _Now, here's the list of requests (hoping I didn't forget anyone):

Bakura x Ryou (The Lazy Snake)

Thief King x Bakura x Ryou (Kutsu)

Thief King x Bakura x Ryou (Freai)

Marik x Bakura x Malik x Ryou (Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost)

Malik x Ryou (xox Dark Fallen Angel xox)

Bakura x Jounouchi x Ryou (Strange Liou)

Atem x Ryou (Xie)

Marik x Bakura x Malik x Ryou (Yami Kuro Ookami Hatake)

Seto x Ryou (Tasha)

Malik x Ryou (GlompBunneh)

Ryou x Yuugi (YaoiMeowmaster)

Seto x Ryou (Nuit Songeur)

Ryou x Otogi (D.H. Knightly)

If you'd like to change your request, or add plot elements you'd like to see (please do!), drop a mail, PM, IM or whatever. Okay, see you next time (just after _Remember me_ and _String of Fate_ are updated).


End file.
